Ikarus Van Glori
Appearance Ikarus is a tall man, standing at 6'4 weighing 240 pounds. His heavily muscled body is covered in scars, some from his craft, some from the abuse he suffered at the hands of slaver's the rest gained from his various fights. He has bronzed skin from his time at sea, with shaggy auburn hair that drops below his shoulders and a clean shaven face, as a beard would only get in the way of his work. Throughout his hair are small braids with red feathers on the right hand side, with eyes are dark brown with a reflective quality to them, like glass- yet warm and comforting. Ikarus tends to wear very few clothes, normally consisting of a light white, sleeveless top and dark leggings which fit tightly against his leg. He wears long boots, that come halfway up the shin.The clothes conceal a single tattoo on his left shoulder with the number 2461. Personality With a personality larger than life, he carries himself through life proudly with fire in his heart and ambition in his eyes. While reasonable, his weapon tends to be quicker than his tongue, preferring to deal with grievances the old fashion way rather than negotiate. That is not to say that Ikarus is unapproachable- far from while he the first impression many get would be not to approach the man, he is more than eager to share a drink of milk with a comrade and would gladly lay down his life for a comrade. He takes a real interest in others and can be found talking, learning and seducing anyone in his vicinity He has an interesting take on life- fear no one, take everything, live without regrets. He drives himself forward with this simple yet alluring stance and follows it through without hesitation, never relying on tomorrow. He has a few odd ticks, such as his low tolerance to alcohol and spicy foods, his penchant for fresh milk and his overwhelming ticklishness, that make his tough guy persona disappear almost immediately. Biography Ikarus never knew family. The moment he could be separated from his mother, he was. He was the son of a slave and from the moment of his birth he became one aswell, doomed never to know freedom. Life consisted of long days tough labour, poor meals, beatings. He was completely submissive to his masters, having known no other way in life performing his duties diligently in order to avoid worse treatment. The family that owned him, the Sinclaire's where unscrupulous using their vast number of slaves to produce goods, to use as entertainment to allow them to live the high life. As he approached the age of 16 he was marked as a slave and selected to become another piece for the Sinclaire family-acting as a blacksmith aboard one of their ships, the "The Dome". The dome was a very peculiar ship- its crew transported no real cargo, nor did it engage in piracy. It acted as a travelling hub, a circus, a spectacle for the rich and powerful to watch gladiator style combat aboard the vessel. It was designed like a massive ring, with a towering circle of seats surrounding the central ring, were slaves where brought up to fight. There they fought beasts, engaged in challenges and killed each other. While some would think this existence was a hell, below deck it was far from. Within the slave quarters there was a true sense of comradery. They trained together, practised their skill and developed with each other. It was never about anger nor hatred nor fear when they where selected to fight above deck. It was just bad luck and there was no hard feelings. What was important was to respect your fellow by fighting with all your skill and earning your right to survive. When Ikarus joined the ship, the other slaves instantly made him feel welcome, providing him extra food and teaching him which slavers to avoid and who to approach, how to forge and how to smith and most importantly, How to fight to survive. It was the best part of a decade he spent on that ship, improving his technique and skill- both at the forge and in the ring. Life had made him strong, success made him confident and his comrades made drove him forward to continue fighting for his life. It was a stormy night in the North Blue when life changed for all those aboard the vessel. In high winds and rocky seas, the ship met its end, smashing into the unforgiving rocks shredding the hull as the cold water began to flood in, but where someone would only see death, the slaves found opportunity. Without hesitation, each man, woman and child that could escape from their bonds and get into the water did. The risk to their lives didn't matter, this was a new world- for all of them, if they survived they deserved their freedom, if they did not, then so be it. Many died but the few survivors where washed up on the shores of a small island in North Blue. It would only be a matter of time before their masters came to collect their property so, they fled. Two years later, Ikaros is alone, floating on a raft to his next destination, a large wound on his back still seeping blood as the tide brought him to the shore. It was time for his new start. It was time to live. Professions Primary Profession: Blacksmith: A blacksmith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing basic weapons, armours, or crude item that’s made of metal. As these characters can create their own weaponry, they can handle and create their own custom materials without incurring a price mark up by doing the work themselves. Primary Trait: In order to be a truly great smith, they must also be sure their creations are probably balanced for use. These characters can create techniques exceeding rank 7, involving any type of Axe weaponry, to ensure it works properly. Secondary Profession: Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. They pay an extra 30% on the final purchase for every ‘purchasing barrier’ they jump over to obtain the item. Merchants can also help others also bypass these ‘barriers’ but apply the same markup. v Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilising professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. Profession Trait ('''Cost): Description '''Forging Master (1 Slot): All the experience the character has gained in making weapons allows them to produce them in a cost efficient manner. When purchasing any basic weapon, armour, or anything of the sort, they get a 15% discount on the price. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. General Trait(Cost): Description Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Interim of the Strong (2 Slot): A thirst for power has a hard time being quelled, but perhaps a temporary one is enough for the moment. This character is granted a temporary boost in strength, by 6 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Ikarus is not a martial artist nor a weapons expert, what he has learnt in his time is simply the manufacture of, care and expertise of handling an axe. He fights with relentless aggression rather than true technique, throwing his body on the line to utilise his brute strength and stamina. The fight is a matter of life and death and he will not hesitate to take it the moment a weapon is raised. Statistics These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armours, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. '''Item Name(Cost): Description 2-Handed Iron War Axe-5049- A brutal iron axe with a 2ft long shaft, it has a duel edge, with a spike at the top to stab rather than slash.It's surface is engraved with the picture of a small bird Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Example of a Technique Technique 2 Technique 3 Technique 4 Technique 5 Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Punched out a drunk: https://www.reddit.com/r/GLRP_NorthBlue/comments/6tyyq3/welcome_to_the_savory_plains/dlrv2dw/ Category:Approved